Words Come to Life
by YoungCat
Summary: What would happen if the characters of your fanfiction suddenly came to life while you were writing? Flesh and blood, and deadly as ever. A little thing I think about often whenever I daydream.
1. What the Hell?

_"And he thrust into her with such might, that afjkbakdjbfjhwe" _

_"_Fuck... What the fuck? I can't fucking write this shit." I glared angrily at my laptop screen, silently begging the words to pop up magically. "How am I supposed to write about sex when I haven't been laid in forever?" Pushing myself away from my desk, I jumped up to pace my cluttered bedroom. _But it's been weeks since I've updated... not that anyone cares, _I thought bitterly; today was just not my day. Been traveling for about a month, had no wifi the entire time, and when the internet gods decided to bless me with a connection, writers block decided to fuck me sideways in the ass. "Why did I have to choose to write an erotic thing," I groaned and threw myself back onto my chair, staring at the story information. Nearly 30 chapters of pure bullshit and smut written poorly over the span of nearly 6 years. And somehow people enjoyed it.

"Yo, Sesshomaru. I need your help," I mumbled hopelessly to words on my screen. "How would you stick your dick into someone?" Chuckling lightly at the sudden image of the stoic inuyoukai giving me sexual education, I quickly typed down some more halfhearted bullshit, and published before regret filled my guts. Ambling away from my computer, I checked myself in the mirror. Messy hair, tired eyes, and hobo clothing graced my gaze. "Ah, yes, perfect." But soon my satisfied smile turned into a frown. I hadn't showered for about a week due to travel, and no makeup touched my face for months. My usual spiraled curls burst from my head in waves and frizz. All in all, I was a hot mess, so a shower was needed. Picking up my phone, I decided that going out would be good also, seeing as I've been cooped up doing nothin. "Hey, it's me," I said vague enough to not sound desperate. "Just wondering if you still wanted to go to that newish bar? Yeah. No, I don't really know where it is. Okay, yeah. Alright see you in an hour." As the conversation went on, my hobo clothes were soon peeled from my body, and hot water ran down my back.

"God, it would be so cool if Sesshomaru were here..." I muttered as I washed my hair. "He'd probably kill me though," I sighed, rinsing the suds out. I peeked out the high window in the shower as I ran conditioner through my curls, and spotted a bright star. Closing my eyes tightly, I wished that the demon lord would come to life, not kill me, and tell me things so I could finish that fucking story. I smiled at my useless wish, but when I looked for the star it was gone. "Fucking airplane, just my luck." I growled lightly. A huge crashing sound erupted from my bedroom, causing me to jump and slip on my soap. Landing hard on my ass, I already knew a nasty bruise was forming. But my pain was soon forgotten when another crashing noise caught my attention.

_Holy fuck, I'm being robbed. Why the fuck is my day going so bad?_ Hopping out of the shower, hastily dressing into my shirt, and cursing that I forgot my pants in the room, I pulled up my underwear and grabbed the nearest object to defend myself. First thing I noticed was the unnatural pitch black darkness, making my knees shake. Second thing I noticed was that I grabbed a fucking plunger. Third thing I noticed was the unnatural quite. "He-hello?" I whispered out, cringing as my voice sounded too loud in the silence. "Yo-you better leave," I called out more bravely, "I have someone coming over, and they're super strong," bullshit, "And I have a gun!" more bullshit. Nobody answered, and I knew I would stumbled upon something in my tiny room.

I heard a small noise to my left, and immediately began to run in the opposite direction. Didn't take more than a few seconds to cross my bedroom, so as I guess when my hand was supposed to meet the doorknob, I was instead met with a face full of hard metal. "Fucking _shit," _I hissed out tersely as a felt blood dripping from my injured nose. First a bruised ass, now my nose was going to swell. I stood there cursing, forgetting my situation, and didn't notice the two glowing, gold orbs pointing directly at me.


	2. Seriously, What the Hell?

"Ow, my fucking nose!" I cursed, still reaching for the light switch. My hand grazed against the metal, bumping into what seemed like a sharp point. I yelped when my finger pricked onto something, "Fucking- why the hell am I getting hurt at every turn." Soon forgetting the crashing noises I heard in the shower, I stumbled over to my desk to turn on my lamp light. Being as oblivious as a sea sponge, I further failed to notice the being walking behind me, trailing my every step with phantom-like stealth. As the slightly yellow light filled my tiny office/bedroom, the sight of a bloody shirt and equally bloody hands nearly caused me to faint. "Oh god, I need to change," and with the turn of my heel, and another shower in mind, I spun and once again connected with metal. "Ah!" I yelled, and tripped back onto my mattress. "Ho-holy shit." The whispered curse seemed to tear its way out of my throat, and as my eyes scanned the sight before me, I nearly fainted again.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" his name came out like a whining plea. _My fucking god, Sesshomaru. He's standing right there, he's here, in my room. He's staring at me. What the fuck do I do? Oh my god, he's so hot. No no no, don't think that he'll kill me. Say something, oh my fucking god you stupid girl, say something. _"Hi there," I could have laughed at my greeting. This was too surreal for me to cope with. He's alive! He looks, well, real. No anime features, no solid hair, but a real, living thing with flesh. His expression was bored, his face nearly too handsome, but his eyes burned with questions, causing the amber to look like liquid gold. I flicked over that beautiful face. I noticed his marking immediately, the ethereal pale skin, full lips, straight nose, bright expressive eyes, perfect brows, slightly clenched jaw, and sharp cheekbones. All in all, no male model in the world had anything on the demon lord.

His intense gaze, coupled with his irritating silence was making me nauseous, so I began to scan the rest of him. He wasn't as tall as I thought he would be, just a little taller than myself, perhaps around 5'10"-5'11". Moon white hair cascaded down his back, and his large mokomoko was a creamier white, and seemed to move without the slightest breeze. I realized the metal I crashed into was his armor, and what I had pricked my finger on were the large, menacing spikes adorning it. How fucking lucky was I that I face planted in between the spikes. We locked gazes when I accidentally made eye contact with him. My mind rushed to figure out the situation. _Okay, don't panic. With any fucking luck, which I am lacking in extremes, he'll be post Naraku Sesshomaru. He has both arms, so either he's that, or young Sesshomaru before his fight with Inuyasha. Don't panic, don't fucking panic. Older Sesshy wouldn't just kill a human without asking questions first. He might even recognize that he's no longer in his timeline. Oh god, what am I thinking, I'm going insane. _

My palms began to sweat as his took a step forward, and I shut my eyes tight waiting for the deathblow. _Oh fuck, I knew it. Why did I have to make that wish, now I'm going to die. _As a startling warm, and large hand grasped my chin, I let out a small cry and my eyes flew open. He was face to face with me, so close I could feel his steady breathing. He could probably smell the fear radiating off of me, and I hoped he realized that I mean no harm. _He's so close, and now that I'm really looking at him, he seems just as confused as me. He doesn't even look older than me, he looks younger. I know he's about 19 in human years, so I am older than him technically. Oh god, stop thinking. _"I-I'm sorry, my l-lord." trying to be as submissive as possible, dropping my eyes to focus on his armor. "I don't know why you're here, if that's what you want to know." It came out as a whisper, and his clawed hands still held me firmly by my chin. _Is this how I'm going to die, by the poisoned claws of some cartoon I had a sick love crush on majority of my life? I thought I'd die old, with too many grandkids and a heart full of plaque. _

"Hn," was his response. _What the fuck, _my thoughts began to run numbly in my mind, _that doesn't sound like his voice at all... is... is this Sesshomaru? _I suddenly snapped back to look at his face, his eyes, his markings; yes, it's him. But why doesn't he _sound _like him? _I__s it because those were voice actors, and perhaps this is his real voice? Was Sesshomaru real? I mean, of course not but that didn't sound like his signature "Hn" at all. This voice is too deep. _


	3. Ooooh

I scanned his perfect face for only a few moments before my eyes slid down to look at my floor. The heat of his elegant fingers on my skin was making my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I needed him to let go of me before I fainted. "Would- would you like to sit down?" I muttered hopelessly, not missing the quick glance he cast to my floor. _My room is filthy, he must think I'm disgusting. "_I'm so sorry for the mess, Lord Sesshomaru," I managed to breathe out and slightly relaxed as he let go of my face. "Please, let me clean up and then, maybe," I looked back up to him, hoping that he'd see my desperation, though he probably smelled me loud and clear. "Maybe we could figure out why you're here."

...

It's so strange, I still can't get over it. I keep looking back as I cleaned my small apartment to make sure he's still there, to make sure I wasn't losing my fucking mind. But there he was, on my bed, sitting calmly and seeming to give the small knickknacks on my dresser a look of mild curiosity. Seeing him immediately pick up the action figure I had of him almost had me fall over. But soon I was lost in cleaning. After he took his awkward seat, I rushed to the bathroom to clean myself up. My nose was slightly bruised, and a migraine was threatening to bloom, but other than that I wasn't too out of sorts. I had called my friend to cancel the plans, telling her I had a family emergency, and soon my poor excuse for a living space was at least presentable.

Many dazed thoughts passed through my head as I took a seat opposite to my bed, causing the great lord to pull his attention on me. _Does he actually understand what I'm saying, he speaks Japanese right? Maybe he traveled beyond Japan in the anime. God, what am I thinking. He's so calm, but that's just how he is. _Running a slightly shaky hand through my wild, now dried hair, and chewing on chapped lips, I knew I had to figure something out. _Even if we come to some sort of understanding, he can't stay with me! Wow, never knew I would be thinking that anytime soon. _"That's a cool doll huh?" I said weakly, a nervous smile on my lips. Instead of answering, he looked down at the Sesshy doll he had in his claws. "Yeah, I spent about $50 on that when I was like, 14." He nodded then, as if he understood, but probably to dismiss the one sided conversation.

"Why does it appear to have my likeness?" His voice drifted to me in cool, deep tones of perfect English that seemed to burn. My lids involuntarily fluttered shut, and my lips parted. _God, what is wrong with you, you stupid girl!? Getting hot and bothered by a voice? Why? Because it's Sesshomaru, the demon of all your stupid, perverse preteen/teenage/adult fantasies? Get a life, you sicko! _Is what I thought to myself, but I could help biting my lip, and tensing my thighs. It was as if my body was suddenly realizing something my mind missed. But I forced myself to calm down.

"That will be very difficult to explain, and I fear that you will not like the answer." I sighed gently, hoping his keen senses missed my sudden flare of arousal. Meeting his gaze, I know it did not, seeing his eyes alight with uncanny curiosity, and his brows slightly raised in surprise. I felt heat rush to my face, and was suddenly very glad that blush didn't show well on my skin. "However, I think I can help you quickly in understanding at least a few things." Hopping up from my seat, and kneeled before him and the bed to reach under and pulled out a plastic container. **"Manga" **in big, slopping writing adorned the top of the warped plastic, and opening it I pulled out all of my "Inuyasha" comics. Hoping he wouldn't react to his brothers name I placed the first book where he appeared in front of him. "I don't know how to put this, My Lord, but," I gulped, "You're not exactly... real."


	4. I'm sorry, dude

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the cheerful chirp of a child called to him. The daiyoukai turned his cold gaze away from the bright, cloudless sky. As he saw his ward running towards him from the human village, his eyes softened. Though, as he saw the red blur that was his brother following behind, he didn't try to hide his distaste. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am so happy to see you!" She beamed a precious smile to him, and he placed an elegant hand on top her head.

"I trust that you are well, Rin." his deep, monotonous tone flowed to her, causing her to giggle in delight. Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled a vibrant green, silk bundle. Her eyes widened, and she chimed her thanks, and gently opened her new gift. A beautiful, delicate hand mirror was pulled from the package, causing her to gasp in awe. It was the first time her Lord did not bring her a doll or Kimono. The vibrant silver patterns of vines and poppy flowers twisted and twined the handle and back of the mirror. Rin looked at her reflection in surprise.

"This is much clearer than the river, my Lord, thank you very much!" She smiled up at him, her expression filled with love. "Will you be staying any longer, my Lord?" Frowning slightly as he shook his head slowly, she smiled again and bowed. "Thank you for the gift again, my Lord. I cannot wait to see you on your next visit." And with her new treasure safely held to her chest, she ran past Inuyasha to Kaede's cabin.

"Keh, never see that kid that happy unless you're around." the hanyou gruffed, as he stood beside his half brother to look over the village just below the hill. "I'm surprised you still visit," he said wistfully, think over the 3 years that past since peace fell over the lands. He looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye, sighing when he realized his brother would stand in silence until he left. "Eh, bastard." he mumbled, and made his way back to the village as well.

Sesshomaru then turned to walk through the trees; it was a nice, warm day after all. His mind wandered, as it often did in these recent years, and he found himself stepping into the well clearing. It smelt of miko, and his brother, though the scent was faded. He stepped toward the well, and peered inside. Indulging in the whim to jump, he ended up in the bottom. It was damp, but no magic was held here anymore. Allowing himself to sigh outwardly, he prepared to launch himself out of the well. Though the peace was something he would not throw away due to his boredom, he was extremely bored. He longed for a fight, or at least something other than wandering the lands where everything changed as he remained the same.

As he lost himself to his melancholy, a sudden pulse of power surrounded him. His hand grabbed the hilt of his sword, but the power seemed harmless. He suddenly heard a voice echoing with the power, "I wish Sesshomaru was here,". A swirling of blue light in a black void surrounded him, and he felt himself being pulled. His curiosity overrode any sense caution when he arrived in the strange world. The room was cloaked in darkness, but he easily saw his surroundings. He seemed to be in a shabby hut, filled with odd objects. Without turning his head, he heard running water and sensed the human girl. Though she did not originally see him, Sesshomaru watched her briefly through the thin film that surrounded her and the water. _Hn, _he sounded mentally before turning to return to the room to see where he was.

The state she was in caused him mild amusement, and after she continued to injure herself on his armor, he felt his brow twitch at her foul language.

...

He looked confused, rightfully so; I knew it was hard to swallow the idea that you don't exist. For the past two hours he poured over the pages of the manga, I even popped a couple of my DVDs in for him to watch his animated self glide along the screen. His beautiful, confused face was surprising. I always saw him as stoic, but he looked like a confused teenager, especially since he discarded the heavy armor. I watched him cautiously, made sure my movements were slow and deliberate, so he wouldn't see me as a threat. Though, his eyes never even flickered back to where I had been sitting.

In the silence of the late night, I took advantage of him being distracted to really stare at him. His skin seemed to glow with near parchment whiteness, moon kissed and pale. His features were delicate, feminine, almost too beautiful to look upon, but his face held a hidden dark masculinity that made me shiver. The light markings on his cheekbones and forehead were not simple outlines filled with colour, but intricate, beautiful swirls and patterns, like delicate tattoos. His brows looked grey at first, but were a burnished silver tone, matching long lashes that were decorated with slim, magenta markings. I felt like such a stalker, staring at him like he were some sort of god. But I couldn't help it. And when his eyes suddenly snapped up to meet mine, I let out an audible gasp, and felt my heart skip.

Though when his eyes narrowed dangerously, my blood began to run cold. _What had I done, oh god he can smell me right? I mean, I was just thinking about those lovely lips, and perfect eyes, and maybe his fangs running over my throat, and his strong hands on my a- _A throaty growl interrupted my perverse thoughts, and I scolded myself when I realized I had been staring him in the eyes for too long. I quickly looked down at my hands, and felt his gaze linger on me. _I need to behave._


End file.
